Walking The Plank
by Mrs.JackSparrow69
Summary: Jack forces Elizabeth to walk the plank in order to have his way with the prisoner in the ship's dungeon.


Elizabeth looked into the eyes of captain Jack Sparrow and cast a pleading glare. She was dead set against walking the plank, but seeing as how a gun was being pointed at her she had no choice.

Sighing she opened her mouth to speak, but just before even a faint whisper was spoken she was pushed over the side of the ship to fall into the watery depths below.

At first all she could feel was the water enveloping her, pulling her down and filling her lungs to capacity so she could not breath.

Then gasping for breath she reached the surface and hastily filled her lungs with air.

Meanwhile...

Jack was sailing away on the black pearl happily grinning from ear to ear cause a certain someone was waiting for him in the dungeon down below.

Walking into the interior of the ship, Jack cast a look around and chuckled lightly when he saw that his captor was fast asleep.

He had told said captor that he wouldn't be harmed so it looked as if his captor believed him.

More than that even. His captor and he were somewhat already acquainted and had known each other great deal before today.

This fact was making it seem weird that his captor was captured. Why if he hadn't been captured by Jack before was he now?

The reason for this capture was a good reason cause he couldn't have his captor getting away but still it was really a quite pointless reason.

Jack he had affections towards his captor and wanted him all to himself so he had sent the lads fair lass down into the watery depths so that he could have his captor all to himself.

Now that he was watching his captor snooze he wished he could join him and now was the moment he chose to do just so.

Slowly opening the dungeon door he carefully stepped into it and lowered himself beside the lad and wrapped his arms lovingly around him.

The lad gave a start and as soon as he saw Jack jumped about fifty feet in the air or so.

Well his body almost jumped that high but he stopped himself just before it happened.

Then he turned his head to look Jack who was grinning from ear to ear in the eye.

"Jack what the bloody hell are you doing?" He asked as soon as he had adjusted to his surroundings.

"Can't a man fondle the one he loves?" Was the reply Jack put fourth.

This time Will did give a start and made to stand but was stopped by a body holding him to the floor.

"I love ye Will too much to let ye get away," Jack said next right before forcing his lips onto Will's.

Will let out a muffled moan which was stifled by Jacks lips on his before trying to push Jack away.

"Jack what the fuck is going on?" Will sputtered as he stood and faced Jack.

"I said I love ye, what's so wrong with that?" "Nothing except I'm in love with Elizabeth." "Not anymore mate I disposed of her into the ocean."

"You disposed my fiancÃ©e where?" "Into the ocean mate so that I may have my way with you." "Well you're not going to have your way with me." "Am I?" Jack argued as he stepped a few paces towards Will.

Then grabbing Will he forcefully shoved him against the dungeon wall before attacking him with his mouth.

Will tried with all his might to free himself from Jacks binding grip but was forced to succumb to Jacks seductions after finding it near impossible to break free.

Then Finally after another few minutes Jack had succeeded with the task he had set out to do.

He had rid the two of them of their clothing and was practically ravishing Will's body.

"Wow mate you taste quite good," Jack breathed in between sucking on Will's neck and teasing his nipples.

Will could not believe all this was happening. His fiancÃ©e was in the ocean somewhere left to who knows what...Die maybe?.

No he would not let Elizabeth die. He would go and save her as soon as Jack was done having his way with him. For now he would just lay back and enjoy himself cause the captain had rather soft hands for a pirate and...

Oh my god I think I'm liking this. Will realized in a flash. Jack was very good at what he was doing. He must have learned a few tricks somewhere.

Then suddenly Will felt a wet tongue on the tip of his stiff cock and he let out a rather loud moan. What Jack was doing felt so good.

He then threaded his hands through Jack's long black hair before bucking his hips up causing Jack to deep throat him.

He was suddenly having the time of his life and was feeling ultimate pleasure and was beginning to think that Jack was rather handsome so he decided to voice his thoughts rather loudly.

"So. Hot. Jack. Give. Me. More," He panted as he pulled Jack in for a heated kiss before Jack resumed sucking him.

Then suddenly Will exploded into Jacks mouth as a cry of pleasure escaped his mouth.

Jack then let go of Will and chose to just gaze at him for the next few minutes.

"Wasn't that wonderful?" Jack asked Will after a few seconds.

"That was absolutely perfect," Will murmured before pulling the captain in for a kiss.

"Wow Will, for a guy who's in love with Elizabeth he sure does like to kiss me, a guy and speaking of Elizabeth, I think its time we go find her so that you too can resume being a couple, cause I got what I want."

"No Jack, don't. I do want to save her cause I don't want her harmed but I don't want her anymore I'm falling in love with you and I...

And then he gave Jack the most passionate kiss ever.


End file.
